Tokio-Hotel-Wonderland Wiki
kürzliche Bearbeitungen eine deutschsprachige Seite von und für �� Fans an einer 55cm Bildschirm-Diagonale mit Firefox-Version 61.0.1+ entworfen, könnten einzelne Seiten auf kleineren Geräten unsynchroner, als auch eher anders aussehend wirken auch als Quiz-Seite "testedich.de" wären einige Quizzes als User "Crossfire" ergänzt auch die erste Fanfiction "Bill, Tom und der Neue" in bisher 2 Chapter, mit Infos über die Jungs und einigen Detals der Einzelseiten diesen Wikis als Übersicht der bisherigen Seiten zu den weiteren Eigenschaften diesen Wikis Neuigkeiten über die Band, auch mit Infos der bisherigen Konzerte zB bis zu der ersten "Schrei"-Tour & als "Devilish" & "Black Questionmark" keine direkten Bilder als neu-hochgeladene Dateien, denn die Links der weiteren Webseiten sind dennoch in Suchmaschinen findbar und diese Plattform notierend, dennoch wären hier zusätzlich die Quellen der Beiträge / Bilder / Videos / etc. erwähnt, wo sich denn die Info finden liesse (wäre sie zB eher selten an weiteren Seiten getippt) und auch wären hier "https"-Seiten und alternativ die "https"-Version ergänzt, jedoch Seiten wo Infos sichtbar wären zB jedoch eher viel Werbung oder auch die Seite doch eher unsicher wirkt oder Details notieren, welche nur selten positiv über die Jungs berichten oder auch Paparazzi-Aufnahmen etc. - wären hier nur als Bild-Link / Video / etc. notiert und bei Text bloss die Info, jedoch ohne direkten Link notiert in eigene Worte gäbe es informative Details, spezifisch auch mit der Notierung des Datums (optional mit der Uhrzeit), auch von welchen User als ursprüngliche Quelle notiert & weitere Fan-Seiten gäbe es als Rubrik, dort wäre (falls an der Seite erwähnt) auch zB "existiert seit" als nähere Info ergänzt nur öffentlich-sichtbare Texte gäbe es in diesem Wiki formuliert und gesucht (auch teils gefunden), u.A. neben den Hallen und Bühnen der Konzerte - wäre neben dem Land, auch die Webseite mit dem Standort zu diesem Zeitpunkt und aktuell, auch mit den bisherigen Namen der Orte zusammengefasst & Einzelseiten gäbe es bei zB vielen Infos zu spezifischen Rubriken wie Magazin-Covers oder auch dem Shooting im Tollhaus, den Auftritten bei "Star Search", Shootings mit Robert Kunstmann und weiteren Personen zu den Gymnasien der Stars wären auch einzelne Seiten ergänzt, um ähnliche Infos gereihter zu finden und bei Musikvideos wäre in Planung, auch die Personen des Abspanns diesem Wiki beizufügen und je Seite wäre auch farblich eher als Kategorie bisschen ähnlich, andere hingegen unterschiedlicher auch wären Infos über Lüneburg, "Mädchen Aus Dem All" und "Leb Die Sekunde" - näher mit den Unterschieden der Jahre / Datums ergänzbar in Planung Ergänzungen der Story des Spiels an der Seite 'kongregate.com' in Planung in HTML mit u.A. diesen Funktionen: 'onLoad', 'style', 'script' (u.A. 'JavaScript', mit zusätzlich einer '.js'-Datei) und auch Teile des 'DHTML'-Coding, um visuelle Effekte passender zu ergänzen - weitere Details wären noch in Planung, um die Version als Prototyp noch spannender zu designen sortierbare Tabelle mit den Outfits der Stars und weiteren Seiten &''' ''' NEU & demnächst innerhalb diesen Wikis vlt auch zu "live"-Auftritte im TV, welche teils ident vom Audio der Musikvideos wirken Infos zu Bill's Zyste am Kehlkopf, der OP und der Regenerierung, auch ähnlichen Interviews/Beiträge Zeitschriften mit Titel-Covers und Seiten mit exakteren Details der FotografInnen "Geburtstage" (oder auch "Hochzeit") als Einzelseite mit weiteren Text-Beiträgen, Bilder, Magazin-Infos, etc. mehr Infos über "YAM"-Ausgaben mit "Devilish", Tippfehler und selteneren Shooting-Details "Saturn"-Shooting mit Tino Pohlmann "SevenStar Gallery" als Location des "BILLY"-Release "Karl Kani" als bisherige Seite von den Modellen übersichtlicher ergänzen die Magazine "dream'up" & "Gold Stars" als weitere Einzelseiten kompaktere Rubrik mit Tom's Kappenmodelle neben den Marken Infos zu den Secu's der Jungs, ähnlich der "nahestehenden Personen" auch zum Hotel des Shootings mit "Michael Wilfling" des Jahres 2005 ' Highlights der Einzelseiten ' Bill's Inspiration: David Bowie später auch mit Details zur Sängerin "Nena" als weitere Einzelseite geplant die Region Magdeburg in Deutschland 2 Auftritte bei den "Local Heroes" auch mit näheren Infos zur "Gröninger Bad"-Location Infos zu den Kaulitz-Brüdern und dem "Berliner Fernsehturm" (2001) Shooting mit "Black Questionmark" im Tollhaus während Georg mit einen "Squire"-Bass posierte (17.05.2003) "Zeltival" als weitere Location in der Nähe des Shooting-Orts das Konzert im "Mikrokosmos"-Gebäude (17.05.2003) Devilish / Bill's Autogramme im Flora-Park (06.11.2003?) das "Hegel Rockt"-Event (14.11.2003) dem Auftritt im "Turmclub" (30.06.2005) der Performance bei "Stars for Free" (04.09.2005) Gustav's "Radiohead" Band-Shirt der Schlagzeuger trug dieses Shirt übrigens beim Shooting des "Schrei"-Covers zur Diskographie der Band-Jungs Tom's "Miskeen"-Shirts und die "Enyce"-Weste dem "Bravo"-Magazin der "Yam!"-Ausgaben die "Radio Regenbogen"-Awards (02.03.2006 & 2010) den "Steiger"-Award (25.03.2006) Details des "1000 Meere" making-of Musikvideos (18.10.2007) "Madame Tussauds" als Wachs-Museum mit Ebenbilder der Stars (30.09.2008) TH-TV 2019 ● zur YouTube-Playlist Episode 01 • The Boys Are Back In Town 2019 & Episode 02 • Gustav's Huge Runway Debut Episode 03 • Like The Good Old Times - Back In Berlin & Episode 04 • The Making Of When it Rains It Pours! Episode 05 • Promo-Madness & Episode 06 • Something Special In The Making Episode 07 • Kick It Off In Paradise & Episode 08 • Too Blessed To Be Stressed - First Week On Tour Episode 09 • Marie Antoinette - From Roma To Paris & Episode 10 • Mia San Mia - Deutscher Meister Episode 11 • Germany's Next Topmodel & Episode 12 • The Proposal Episode 13 • Behind The Scenes Of Melancholic Paradise & Episode 14 • A Day In The Life Of Bill Episode 15 • Festival Summer Episode 16 • Runway Debut Q&A Diaries 2019 Episode 01 & Episode 02 Melancholic Paradise mit u.A. dem Song "Wenn Nichts Mehr Geht" & "Berlin", an der passenden Einzelseite des Titels ergänzt Tom's Junggesellenabend in Las Vegas als bild.de-Beitrag des 13.07.2019 um 17:50 allgemein wäre auch Shaquille O'Neal einer der Party-Gäste & mit einem Propeller-Flugzeug ging es zur Stadt, dort gab es u.A. eine Bowlingbahn und einen Billardtisch im Raum, einen Whirlpool & Tag 2 war mit einer Buggyfahrt durch die Wüste ergänzt, danach wäre übrigens Golf geplant 28.06.2019 um 19:00 über die "Kieler Woche" in Deutschland ���� an der Bühne des "Radio Schleswig-Holstein" (RSH) als Twitter-Beitrag zur Webseite "rsh.de" & dem Twitter-Profil des Radio-Senders und auch spezifischer zur "Kieler Woche 2019" jedoch auch zu diesen Profilen: "instagram.com" - "youtube.com" - "soundcloud.com" - passenden auf "facebook.com" 01.06.2019 TH und Heidi beim "tipp3 - Walk Of Stars" als Beitrag auf "derstandard.at" vor dem Konzert im Gasometer (Wien, Österreich) waren die Jungs der Band, als auch Heidi Klum beim "tipp3 - Walk Of Stars" (Riesenradplatz 1, Prater, Wien), um sich dort zu verewigen - Heidi lichtete die Jungs als Video ab, teilte dies mit den Fans auf Twitter & posierte danach mit den Stars als Direkt-Bild (geknipst von "Johannes Ehn"/"APA") und beim Text-Beitrag wäre noch diese Info notiert: "Red"/"APA" und das Datum des 02.06.2019 als weiteren Beitrag auf "leisure.at" und als Direkt-Bild selbiger Seite der Beitrag auf "facebook.com" mit passender Rubrik der Direkt-Bilder & als Webseite auf "walk-of-stars.com" über 130 Stars wären bereits beim "tipp3 - Walk Of Stars" auf "praterhighlights.at" notiert 29.05.2019 deutsches Interview mit Bill's "Meinung Zu ..." auf "Radio Jam FM" als YouTube-Video als Einzelseite der Kategorie "Radio-Beitrag" 27.05.2019 deutsches Band-Interview bei "MDR JUMP" als YouTube-Video u.A. gäbe es bereits auch diese ähnlichen Einzelseiten innerhalb diesen Wikis: "MDR JUMP" & "MDF.1" 14.05.2019? Interview mit Bill bei "Volle Kanne" als YouTube-Video des Senders "ZDF" und hier vom Ort in Köln - als Bericht von S. Rimle und D. Noll in 5:31 Minuten, u.A mit Svenja & sie traf die Band übrigens vor 2 Jahren bei einem "Meet & Greet", auch traf sie bei diesem Interview Bill (er trug ein weisses 'Silicone Beach'-Shirt mit Muster) 10.05.2019 die Band in Bologna, Italien während des "Coaster"-Shootings mit Dominik Wilzok zur Galerie der Fan-Seite "tokiohotel-lovealways.com" 25.04.2019 Bill über den mit 34 Jahren an Krebs verstorbenen Carl Jakob Haupt als instagram-Beitrag und allgemein u.A. auf 'bunte.de' 22.04.2019? Band-Interview des Senders "RTL" als YouTube-Video in 2:12 Minuten über u.A. Infos zu Tom's und Heidi's Hochzeit, über die "When It Rains It Pours"-Single, etc. & der Ort des Interviews wäre übrigens in Berlin, Deutschland 18.04.2019 Bill beim Fahrstuhl-Interview des Radio-Senders "95.5 Charivari" zum 'YouTube'-Beitrag demnächst auch hier als Einzelseite in Planung 15.04.2019 Bill bei "MDR um 11" zum Cover-Bild des Videos & als Video_1 • auch als 'YouTube'-Beitrag des Users CFTokioHotel & zur Fan-Seite dieser Community tokiohotelportugal.flaunt.nu • auch zur Webseite des Radio-Senders demnächst auch hier als Einzelseite in Planung, zB gäbe es bereits auch diese ähnlichen Einzelseiten innerhalb diesen Wikis: "MDR JUMP" & "MDF.1" Bill beim Interview des Radio-Senders "Radio Top" (Schweiz) zum 'YouTube'-Beitrag demnächst auch hier als Einzelseite in Planung Bill beim Interview des Radio-Senders "WDR 2" zum 'YouTube'-Beitrag demnächst auch hier als Einzelseite in Planung 10.04 & 08.04.2019 Bill beim Interview des Radio-Senders "Hit Radio FFH" zum Video_1 & Video_2 demnächst auch hier als Einzelseite in Planung 05.04.2019 • When It Rains It Pours-Single als YouTube-Videos Vorschau_1 • Vorschau_2 und als Beitrag des 04.04.2019 um 22:30 auf "Red" / "ProSieben" in 135 Sekunden - zum Video_1 Trailer der neuen Tour des Jahres 2019 auch als Beitrag mit dem Tourdaten auf Bill's verifizierten instagram-Profil u.A. auch als Video-Info (vom 29.10.2018) von German Music News auf YouTube zu den weiteren Tourdaten '''�� (zu den näheren Standorten & den visuellen Bild-Beiträgen)' '''zB auch zu u.A. diesem Konzert:' 31.05.2019 丰 Konzert um 20:00 im Haus Auensee ���� zur Webseite mawi-concert.de (diese notiert u.A. auch dieses Direkt-Bild ✨ erwähnt das 6. Studio-Album der Band des Jahres 2019 ��) & der Vorverkauf des Konzerts startet ab dem 08.11.2018 um 10:00 ☄️ das Konzert wäre übrigens in der Gustav-Esche-Strasse 4, Leipzig, Deutschland ���� als weiteres Cover-Bild der 'Melancholic Paradise - Tour 2019' & ab dem 06.11.2018 wären die Upgrades vergünstigter erhältlich nennt selbige Seite & auch wären die nähere Tourdaten notiert als Video des 10.09.2018 mit Band-Infos über das geplante Jahr 2019 als instagram-Beitrag des Users "pensamentostokiohotel" 08.04.2019 TH bei "Late Night Berlin" als 'twitter'-Beitrag des Users TokioHotelFans & zur Seite / online-Mediathek dieser Serie auf prosieben.at 03.04.2019 Bill beim Limosinen-Interview bei "Glanz und Gloria" auf "SRF" über u.A. den Auftritt in Zürich und weiteren Fragen 12.03.2019 "Zalando"-Kollektion mit Bill K. in Berlin #StandByYourStyle 23.08.2019 - 25.08.2019 "Summer Camp 2019" das Sommercamp-Logo (der Webseite 'th-summercamp.com') als Direkt-Bild auswählbar wäre/n u.A. diese Packages: "Lux Tepee" / "Adventure" / "Caravan" zusätzlich ein Upgrade für den Parkplatz oder auch als 'VIP'-Zutritt am 22.08.2019 nähere Infos zu ersteren Package: 3 Tagesprogramm mit Übernächtigungsmögichkeit in einem Bett im Lux-Tipi für 4 Personen (für Anfragen bezüglich Einzel/Doppel-Betten wäre der Kontakt tepee(at)th-summercamp.com notiert) die Camping-Betten wären mit Matratzen, Kissen, Decken und Überzüge ausgestattet, auch gäbe es zusätzlich Teppiche und Stromanschluss verfügbar neben Frühstück und Abendessen und unlimitiert Wasser (je 'Package' wäre jedoch kein Lunch oder allgemein Getränke) beinhaltend, wäre auch der treehouse-concierge Service und der Zutritt zu allen Camp-Bereichen zB zu Gustav's BBQ-Grillnacht, den Yoga-Morgenden und weiteren (u.A. auch sportlichen) Umsetzungen verfügbar allgemein gäbe es auch Wettbewerbe (zB eine Talent-Show) und Partys, ein live-Konzert der Band, ein professionelles Foto mit den Bandmitgliedern, ein exklusives Festival-Armband & ein geplantes Feuerwerk '- - -' hingegen zweiteres Package hätte diese Vorteile: bringe dein eigenes Zelt zu den selbigen Camp-Tagen mit & ausser der Einrichtung, wären selbige Infos verfügbar '- - -' dritteres Package beinhielte: dein Fahrzeug (Camper oder Wohnmobil) könnte direkt im "Ferro Polis"-Gebiet gesichert parken '- - -' ersteres Upgrade wäre nur mit mindestens einen der bisherigen Packages ergänzbar, während dieses für den Auto (jedoch nicht für Wohnmobile / Camping-Busse / Anhänger) umsetzbar wäre '- - -' zweiteres Upgrade wäre auch nur mit einem der notierten Packages ergänzbar, diese Vorteile wären jedoch neben dem weiteren Tag (und der Nacht) des auserwählten Tickets, dass diese Fans auch bei der Voreröffnung und der Willkommensparty dabei wären Bild-Beitrag als Szenen des 3. Musikvideos "About You"-Webseite mit Tom K. als Beitrag des 19.04.2019 auf berliner-kurier.de u.A. über die "About You"-Awards mit Heidi und dem Gitarrist in München, Deutschland ���� 05.03.2019 Tom mit Zöpfe (Lou Samuel's Frisur-Styling) als Beitrag auf gmx.at ('promiflash' wäre übrigens auch als Quelle im Beitrag notiert) zum Beitrag der ergänzten Quellseite des 05.03.2019 um 15:32 (getippt von Helena H.) & als YouTube-Video - auch von 'promiflash' 11.02.2019 "auf 'ne Coke mit Tokio Hotel"-Interview als YouTube-Video mit russischen Untertitel von 'Random Stranger' und als Beitrag auf coca-cola-deutschland.de (getippt am 12.02.2019) & zum Original-Video auf YouTube getippt am 05.02.2019 von Julia B. als Beitrag auf 'promiflash.de' notiert, dass "Melancholic Paradise" als Intro / Vorspann als Song der "Germany's Next Topmodel"-Staffel hörbar wäre und von der Band 'Tokio Hotel' wäre nähere Infos wären übrigens als passende Einzelseite nachlesbar 07.02.2019 die Band bei "Hollywood Tramp" als Video auf YouTube (zu Hollywood Tramp's YT-Channel & zu facebook.com/hollywoodtrammag & zur Webseite hollywoodtramp.de) auch wäre beim Video übrigens näheres zu den genaueren Tour-Standorten ergänzt & auch die Seite 'tokiohotel.lnk.to/melancholicparadise' erwähnt 05.02.2019 Bill im Interview mit dem "Diffus"-Magazin das Interview wurde mit Bill über ein Mikrofon mit autotune-Funktion umgesetzt • übrigens Minute 3:56 beim Interview, wäre mit 'Engel Der Nacht' von Nena als Bills Song-Favorit von Nena ergänzt und Minute 0:46 - 0:51 beim Originalsong: 'Engel der Nacht wollen nichts versäumen ...Engel der Nacht wollen träumen - träumen' & auch "Feuer & Flamme" und "Du Kennst Liebe Nicht" fand Bill toll als Song selbiger Sängerin, während er notierte dass er ihre Songs noch auf Kassetten hatte, welche dann öfters mal gedreht, erst weitere Tonspuren umsetzte als Beitrag auch auf diffusmag.de (vom Author 'Torben Hodan') & als weitere Plattform gäbe es zB auch facebook.com/diffus & instagram.com/diffusmagazin & als YouTube-Channel 06.01.2019 'Amazon Prime Video - Golden Globes' Afterparty in L.A., Kalifornien Bill & auch Tom und Heidi waren u.A. dort ° Quellenangabe: louderthanloveth.wordpress.com �� 24.12.2018 Bill mit Weihnachtsmütze und Tom �� ca. um 20:00 als Beitrag auf Bill's verifizierten instagram-Profil Bill bei 'Raya' (dating-app) der Sänger kam vorerst auf die Warteliste dieser Promi-App, möglicherweise erkannte ihm das System aufgrund seiner unterschiedlichen Stylings bloss nicht so ganz? zu Apps mit disem Nickname: 'Raya' auf itunes.apple.com • an der Webseite 'rayadatingapp.com' & 'rayatheapp.com' * Quellenangaben: ersterer Absatz als Beitrag des 20.11.2018 auf 'tag24.de' 31.07.2018 Aufnahmen der Dokumentation: 'Künstler die die Welt bewegten' mit Clemens Bittner als Beitrag der Seite 'tokiohotel-lovealways.com' & zu Clemens' instagram-Profil (auch zum Beitrag selbiger Episode & am 05.11.2018 wurde diese Episode übrigens um 22:15 auf dem Sender 'VOX' gezeigt) als Screenshot des Videos welches auf dem Sender 'VOX' (am 27.11.2018 von 'Pensamentos Tokio Hotel' auf YouTube) geteilt & ursprünglich als Doku von 'Maxi Media Medienberatungs- und Produktionsgesellschaft' erstellt wäre • die spannendsten Fakten, hier als Text nachlesbar: Peter Hoffmann entdeckte die Band im Jahre 2003 (zuvor fiel ihm jedoch Bill bei 'Star Search' mit dem Cover "It's Raining Men" auf) • übrigens waren die Screenshots dieser Casting-show mit 'Action Press / Müller-Staufenberg, Hartmut' notiert, auch wollte Simone und andere Leute Bill überzeugen, dass andere doch bereits mit Gesangsunterricht dort teilnehmen, etc. und es wäre die Anzahl von 'gegen 40.000 TeilnehmerInnen' ergänzt, keiner wollte Bill zum Ort fahren & auch war zuerst das Problem dass kein Passfoto verfügbar war (auch das Geld hierfür nicht ausreichte zB auch Simone ergänzte, dass sie das Geld nicht für Passfotos ausgeben mag), denn es wurde gezweifelt, dass Bill allgemein toll beim Publikum ankäme & dann klebte Bill hingegen Tom's Passfoto an die Berwerbung, sandte sie ab und fuhr dann doch hin, auch wurde er ziemlich schnell mal aus der Menge der teilnehmenden Personen genommen, da er 'lustig aussehe', dann kam er doch eher nach vorne gereiht & kam dann mit seinem Cover auch auf die Bühne (nannte je Bill während des Interviews mit aktuellen Outfit), jedoch flog Bill auch nach ersterer Wertung dann mit knapp-wenigeren Punkten aus dem Team • Bill berichtete Peter Hoffmann über seine Schülerband in Magdeburg, auch hatte Bill Peter Hoffmann zu sich in den Proberaum eingeladen und Peter Hoffmann traf dann erstmals die weiteren Jungs dieser Band & Georg hatte manchmal beim Training verschlafen oder befand sich beim Handball-Training, auch hiess die Band noch 'Devilish' Peter Hoffmann hatte die Band in sein Studio (Vögelsen, Lüneburg, Niedersachsen, Deutschland) eingeladen, u.A. erkannte er Bill's positive Aura und vorerst wurden mal die Song-Strukturen, etc. etklärt ...als wäre die Band noch tatsächlich einer der Beginner die Band war bisher noch nicht gecastet (sondern existierte bereits als Band) als Peter Hoffmann die Band zu unterstützen begann 6 Wochen Sommerferien standen an & die Ferien verbrachte die Band regelmässig in Peter Hoffmann's Studio (ausgestattet mit einer 3-Zimmer-Wohnung und 6 Schlafplätze, diese wären übrigens auch der Drehort des 'Devilish'-Musikvideos mit dem Song "Leb Die Sekunde") & auch traf sich Peter Hoffmann während dieses Zeitraumes, um mit den Eltern zu klären, ob dies okay ginge und diese empfanden dies positiv • Bill und Tom unterhielten sich noch vor diesen Sommerferien (bevor 'Durch Den Monsun' veröffentlicht wurde) mit seinem besten Freund und ergänzten ca. 'voll toll, die Veröffentlichung tatsächlich innerhalb der Sommerferien umsetzbar wäre & die Band dann auf "MTV" oder auf "VIVA" zu sehen wäre, Leute würden uns an der Strasser erkenntn, etc.' • die Band erhielt dann auch ein Interview-Coaching, hingegen meinte dieser Coach dass die Band bereits auch ohne diesen perfekt passt seit die Kaulitz-Brüder (am 01.09.2004) 15 Jahre alt wurden, wären ca. 15 zu bezahlende Leute auf ihrer Perron notiert im Studio in Vögelsen (Deutschland) probte die Band übrigens ca. 2 Jahre nun war dann auch das erste Album komplettiert und die Band suchte nach einer passenden Plattenfirma, 'Durch Den Monsun' wurde daraufhin veröffentlicht • der Song befand sich sogar (gesucht vom 100. Chart nach oben, "Don't Cha" befände sich bei diesen Trend-Charts übrigens an zweiter Reihung mit der Info 'neu' notiert), an erster Platzierung eine Woche vor Schulbeginn gab es nun ein Kriesen-Meeting bei der Kaulitz-Familie mit den Eltern, den Produzenten, den Anwälten und weiteren Personen nach einiger Zeit meinte die Direktorin, für ein Jahr wären die Kaulitz-Brüder deshalb vorerst beurlaubt • danach wurde auf 2 Jahre und noch ein halbes Jahr zusätzlich verlängert, die Kaulitz-Twins waren dann bereits 18 Jahre bis / ab Tag 3 des Gymnasiums wurden Bill und Tom zusätzlich von Securities und dem schwarzen Bus abgeholt (die anderen SchülerInnen stiegen dann hingegen in den gewöhnlichen Bus) & dann ging es Richtung zur Promotion ins Studio • auch gab es auch zwei Auftritte innerhalb eines Tages und die Band wurde deshalb mit zwei kleinen Privat-Jets (wo grad mal im Stauraum ein Bass und eine Gitarre Platz fand), zu den passenden Orten geflogen (als Szenen während des Interviews waren die Bandmitglieder u.A. Bill mit seinem 'Suds'-Shirt, der Cola-Flasche und Georg's 'Red Hot Chili Peppers'-Shirt ergänzt) am Tag darauf in der ersten Pause meinte dann die Direktorin zu den Kaulitz-Brüdern, sie wären vorerst mal vom Schulunterricht befreit • dann noch ein 2. Jahr & dann waren die Brüder auch schon 18 Jahre dennoch wurde noch der Abschluss beim Fernstudium in Bochum gestartet: in genau 13 Monaten mit monatlichen 500 Euro (gesamt nun 6.500 Euro) & Mathe, Deutsch, Englisch je als Pflichtfächer und 3 zusätzlich-wählbaren Fächern standen zur Auswahl mit dem 05.03.2008 gab es dann auch die mit 1,8 als Notendurchschnitt erhaltene Zeugnisse an beide Kaulitz-Brüder & Simone war übrigens stolz auf ihre Jungs • der "DistancE-Learning 2009"-Studienpreis ging übrigens auch an 7 weitere FernschülerInnen 'Durch Den Monsun' stand mehrere Wochen auf Platz 1 der Charts und verkaufte sich über 1,5 Millionen Mal ein Konzert-Veranstalter kontaktierte Peter Hoffmann, u.A. aufgrund eines Problems: das Konzert der Band wurde an einen anderen Standort verschoben, da die Fan-Zahl die Platzmenge überstieg Tom's erste Schlagzeile in der 'Bild'-Zeitung, dass Tom mit 15 Jahren bereits mit 25 Fans 'näheren Kontakt' hatte ab 2005 war Natalie Franz TH's make-up Artist, auch gab es für den 2-wöchigen Flug nach Italien ...10 Tage, passend mit 10 Flaschen haarspray, denn seine Frisur mit Spay und den blonden Strähnen, wäre ca. mit einer Flasche fixiert • Simone schneiderte übrigens Bill's Jeans welche er während des Musikvideos 'Durch Den Monsun' trug ein Konzert in der Schweiz (während eines Konzerts im Jahre 2006 mit Steine/Flaschenwürfe von Anti-Fans?) war auch ziemlich extrem: beim 2. Konzert wurde Bill übrigens nicht von polizeilichen Kräften geschützt, sondern sogar von der Armee • Bill berichtete von selbigen Konzert (während Gustav sein Shirt mit der Aufschrift 'Cocaine Cowboys' trug) seither war die Band nun auch mit ungefähr 8 Securities bei Wegen unterstützt auch berichtete Gustav während des aktuellen Interviews der Doku über die Schlägerei in der Disko 'The Club' des 12.07.2009 um 04:10 morgens im Jahre 2009 gab es ein Shooting (mit dem Fotograf Karl Lagerfeld) für die 'Vogue'-Ausgabe in Deutschland im 2010 gab es das Shooting für die italienische Ausgabe des 'Vogue'-Magazins & in selbigen Jahres gab es auch den Auftritt am Laufsteg in Mailand bei der Fashion-Week für DsquaredzBill von selbigen Konzert (während Gustav sein Shirt mit der Aufschrift 'Cocaine Cowboys' trug) seither war die Band nun auch mit ungefähr 8 Securities bei Wegen unterstützt an Wochenenden 'campierten' auch manchmal ungefähr 50 Fans vor Türe des Wohnortes der Kaulitz-Brüder (manche machten es sich neben Lagerfeuer gemütlich, etc.) es gab dann einen 2 Meter-Zaun & 24-Stunden Securities, dennoch gab es dann diesen Einbruch: Bill's Unterwäsche, Fotos und Songtexte lagen vertreut in der Umgebung, etc. • die Kaulitz-Brüder planten zwar bereits schon länger sich einen Zweitwohnsitz in L.A. zu finden (da sie u.A. auch die Stadt toll fanden) jedoch seit dieser Situation stand nun fest, da muss was umgesetzt werden: die Kaulitz-Brüder zogen dann vorerst mal für 4 Wochen in ein Hotel • online wurde ein passendes Haus ausgewählt & ein Privat-Jet vorreserviert / gemietet • nachts wurden dann das Gepäck von 8 Koffer der Stars an Board gelagert, der Rest wurde über ein Container-Schiff transportiert, übrigens auch die 5 Hunde siedelten nach L.A., hingegen Georg und Gustav verblieben noch in Deutschland • L.A. wurde dann ca. 6 Jahre bewohnt "Love Who Loves You Back" gab es als Musikvideo im Jahre 2014 & "Boy Don't Cry" wurde als Video im Jahre 2017 veröffentlicht genannt wurde während der Doku auch allgemein der (Interview?)-Ort vom Juli 2018 in Berlin, Deutschland • 'Schwerelos' war der Song, welcher beim gelb-schwarzen Hintergrund mit Bill's rötlicher Frisur als Band performt wurde & auch war Robert Kunstmann bei diesem Shooting in selbigen Raum & Alex Gernandt notierte, er 'kannte die Band seit ihren Anfängen' • 'Lebe Die Sekunde' wurde als Musikvideo innerhalb dieser Dokumentation mit der Textzeile "mit freundlicher Genehmigung von 'Polydor/Island' a division of 'Universal Music GmbH'" notiert • Peter Hoffmann produzierte mit 'Tokio Hotel' als Band seit dem Jahre 2004 • im Jahre 2006 entstand dann das Musikvideo 'Der Letzte Tag' • bei den 'MTV - European Music Awards' im Jahre 2007 regnete es erstmals erst bei der Band Tokio Hotel, dann erst bei weiteren Bands, hingegen zuvor nie während diesen Events • im Jahre 2009 gab es die 'Humanoid'-Tour der Band & die Band wollte nun ihre Songs in englischer Sprache umsetzen, die Plattenfirma wollte die Band jedoch mit deutschen Songs weiter-performend, deshalb beschloss nun der neue Vertrag: je eine englische, als auch eine deutsche Ausgabe ihrer Alben zu veröffentlichen • die Band äusserte später, allgemein nur noch englische Songs zu planen • die Band wollte Deutschland als Konzert-Region nicht so gern vernachlässigen, jedoch die Zelte der Fans in der Region ihres Wohnortes, liess die Jungs im Jahre 2009 nochmals Deutschland verlassend, denn auch gab es 'Les Afghanes On Tour' (welche die Band-Mitglieder noch weniger ihrer Privatsphäre beliessen) & der Umzug nach L.A. war nun fix • Bill hatte seine kurze Frisur in blond & Georg trug beim Interview bereits seinen Bart & Gustav hatte u.A. neue Tattoos zB eine Feder am rechten Unterarm • interviewt wurde übrigens auch Natalie Franz als ex-makeup Stylistin der Band (bis zum Jahre 2009?), Lena Meyer-Landrut als langjährige befreundete Person der Band-Jungs (erlangte übrigens mit 19 Jahren Ruhm), Alex Gernandt als Musikjounalist und ex-Chefredakteur des 'Bravo'-Magazins, Peter Hoffmann als Musikproduzent �� 05.12.2018 Bill mit Weihnachtsmütze �� als Beitrag auf Bill's verifizierten instagram-Profil �� 22.11.2018 Bill an einem Strand �� als Beitrag auf Bill's verifizierten instagram-Profil die Blume hinter der Elfe / Nixe wirkt neu, als auch die Kette / der Kringel über dem Schlangen-Tattoo? 19.11.2018 Bill in Unterwäsche der Marke "CDLP" als Direkt-Bild • zur Webseite 'cdlp.com' mit einer ähnlichen "Y"-Form als Modell ° Quellenangabe: tokiohotelaliensspain.blogspot.com (und als zusätzliche Info, dass "Bill's instagram-Story" die ursprüngliche Quelle wäre) 18.11.2018 Bill's Pumba-Tattoo �� BIll's verifiziertes instagram-Profil • als Tattoowierer: Daniel Meyer von das Leitbild 18.11.2018 "Im Kreuzverhör #8 Tokio Hotel "Zimmer 483" album-der-woche.de mit Jakob Uhlig und Tim Schwöbel • auch wären Merten Mederacke, Mark Schneider, Moritz Zelkowicz notiert 29.10.2018 (ca. um 17:00?) Bill mit oder von Alfred Steffen für das "Süddeutsche Zeitung Magazin" als Beitrag auf Alfred Steffen's instagram-Profil 14.10.2018 (ca. um 9:00) Tom schenkte Bill den Hund "Stitch" dieser wäre am 18.08.2018 geboren und beim Bild 8 Wochen alt mit 4kg / 9lbs als Beiträge auf u.A. gala.de & als Alternativlink an selbiger Seite - ursprünglich von Bill's verifizierten instagram-Profil Song: "Vogel Aus Gold" • (Veröffentlichungsdatum: 12.10.2018) forum.tokiohotel.ru auf 'twitter' teilte ein 14-Sekunden Audio dieses Songs des Albums 'Ciao' & als weiteres Direkt-Bild vom 02.08.2018 als YouTube-Video des Users Herz_BTK vom 03.08.2018 als weiteres YouTube-Video des Users Sounds of Suburbia Official der 24.08.2018 erwähnt als Video auf selbiger Plattform von 'BACKSPIN' als verifiziertes Youtube-Profil ein Interview zu selbigen Album vom 05.10.2018 als weiteres Video des Users strawberryLV vom 05.10.2018 ein weiteres Video des Profils NisseVEVO vom 29.07.2018 als Auftrittsdatum während dem TH-Sommercamps: Video_1 von "Tokio Hotel Spain" (08.10.2018 auf YouTube hochgeladen) & Video_2 von Sounds of Suburbia Official (09.10.2018 auf YouTube hochgeladen) vom 09.10.2018 als Beitrag auf Heidi's verifiziertes instagram-Profil ° Quellenangaben: erstes Direkt-Bild des Titels: Bill's verifiziertes instagram-Profil vom 05.20.2018 (ca. um 22:00?) & erwähnt wurde auch als Direkt-Quelle: nisse.lnk.to notierter twitter-Beitrag erwähnt auch Bill's IG-Story als ursprüngliche Quelle & yadi.sk als Seite mit ähnlichem Audio, bloss um eine Sekunde kürzer das zweite Direkt-Bild wäre übrigens an forum.tokiohotel.ru als 'twitter'-Beitrag nachlesbar 19.08.2018 Georg liess sich nun auch mehr Bart wachsen als Beitrag auf Georg's verifizierten instagram-Profil vor 10 Jahren gewann die Band übrigens die VideoMusicAwards in Hollywood, USA ���� als Bild_1 und Bild_2 (je als Hinweis der ursprünglichen Quelle: "Getty Images") ° Quellenangaben: xanianews.com und ursprünglich von mtv.com & von Madeline Roth als Beitrag am 18.08.2018 getippt ähnliche Beiträge des VMA 2008 gäbe es u.A. auch an diesen Seiten: Video_1 • Beitrag_1 • Video_2 11.08.2018 "13 Jahre Tokio Hotel" (13:00) in der König-Pilsener-Arena, Arenastrasse 1, Oberhausen, Deutschland ���� zur Webseite der Arena & zu Webseiten mit Erwähnung diesen Treffens (Countdowns der noch-verbleibenden Tage, Stunden, Minuten und Sekunden • gäbe es übrigens auch auf https://countingdownto.com) nizzino.com - evensi.de - eventeri.com - yellow.place/de - facebook.com/THFantreffen ("Durch Den Monsun" wurde als erste Single der Band am 15.08.2005 veröffentlicht • zum passenden Video selbigen Jahres) als Banner für 2018 • und als Seite at.eventeri.com vorherige Fantreffen mit näheren Details 2017 mit Eileen, Kathi, Josie, Joyce, Eileen, Lisa, Cary, Patrick, Kerstin, Sunny, Petra mit Infos auf de-de.fievent.com & signedevents.net 2016 pl.fievent.com 2015 tokiohotel-fanclub.de Fan-Treffen in Wien 10.09.2016 als Beitrag der Veranstaltung auf facebook.com und als Beitrag einer Pedition auf facebook.com T O K I O H O T E L – H I N T E R D I E W E L T Buch & Regie: Oliver Schwabe ... Kamera: Benjamin Wistorf ... Schnitt: Christian Becker ... Produzentin: Birgit Schulz ... Produktion: Bildersturm Filmproduktion ein Dokumentarfilm mit einer Dauer von 90 Minuten 丰 "Hinter die Welt" +Bonusmaterial (war für kurze Zeit bis 10.08.2018 online verfügbar) "Arte" zeigte einen Auftritt der Band in Mexiko während Tom ein für manche 'auffälligeres Outfit' trug (zu sehen bei Minute 12:50 im Video) und Paragraph 86a im Gesetzbuch wäre in diesem Zusammenhang noch genauer geprüft. ● ist nun auch als Einzelseite diesen Wikis verfügbar ● TH - Summer Camp von "Treehouse Ticketing" auf instagram.com das Band-Video nach dem "Summer Camp" ❤️ �� �� �� �� �� �� 26.07.2018 - 29.07.2018 "The Great Escape" �� �� �� �� �� �� ❤️ im Ferropolis • Gräfenhainichen • Deutschland ���� • Throwback mit Flagge des Camp-Logos • ° Quellenangaben: Tokio Hotel auf 'instagram.com' 09.09.2018 2019 mit weiteren Ideen zum nächsten Camp ° Quellenangaben: Tokio Hotel auf 'instagram.com' 29.07.2018 Feuerwerk ° Quellenangaben: Tokio Hotel auf 'instagram.com' 28.07.2018 Fan-Tattoos ° Quellenangaben: 'tokiohotelupdates_' auf instagram.com als Beitrag von Bill's verifizierten instagram-Profils während des Live-Konzerts als weiteren Beitrag selbiger Quelle und der Erwähnung von Dominik Wilzok als Video-Trailer des Camps & weiteren Shooting-Beitrag mit Bill des selbigen Profils mit Kooperation von "Gut Aiderbichl" von TH's verifiziertem instagram-Profil eines der Tipis • diese wären von Domo Camp zur Verfügung gestellt, welche übrigens auch "More Than Shelters" unterstützen ° Quellenangaben: Georg's verifiziertes instagram-Profil der '89'-Hoodie (welcher vom Design mal bei einem Interview getragen wurde) • eine MD-LA Schirmkappe ° Quellenangaben der Kappe: instagram-Beitrag von 'magdeburglosangeles' (war übrigens erst mit Beginn des "Summer Camp 2018" verfügbar) ° Quellenangaben des Hoodies: instagram-Beitrag von 'magdeburglosangeles' • "tokiohotel-shop.zeugs.de" als Webseite aktuellere Beiträge über dieses Event (u.A. wären seit dem 19.07.2018 um ca. 20:30 alle Tickets bereits ausverkauft, übrigens soll es nächstes Jahr ein weiterer Camping-Termin stattfinden) • auf TH's instagram-Seite • auf Bill's verifizierte instagram-Seite • Tickets auf treehouse-ticketing.com das exklusive das Camp-Abenteuer für 18+ jährige Fans mit kompakten YouTube-Video & einem Fan-Tattoo auch als Video als Beitrag der Band auf instagram & als neueren Beitrag zu selbigen Event mit u.A. einem Beitrag der Band auf facebook.com zum Event Hunde wären durchaus erlaubt, erwähnte das Treehouse-Team in englischer Sprache und weitere Fragen wären in der FAQ-Rubrik der Sommercamp-Webseite nachlesbar die Bezahlung der Pakete könnte über Vorkasse, Sofortüberweisung oder Kreditkarte umgesetzt werden und die teilnehmenden Fans des Events müssten mindestens das 18. Lebensjahr erreicht haben in gekennzeichnete Bereiche ist das Rauchen von Zigaretten okay und allgemein gäbe es auch Fan-Artikel beim Camp zu kaufen neben Yoga, wäre auch von Gustav erstellte Mahlzeiten und Tattoos allgemein im Programm erwähnt übrigens wäre das Mitbringen eigener Getränke oder Nutzen von Handys und Kameras wäre beim Camp nicht erwünscht Zug-Stationen in der Nähe des Camps wären "Dessau", "Lutherstadt Wittenberg" und "Gräfenhainichen", auch wäre ein Shuttle-Bus mit "310" als Nummer, zum Camp fahrend ...und hingegen mit beispielsweise einem Auto wäre es diese Strecke: über die "A9"-Autobahn die Abfahrt "Dessau Ost" nehmen und danach nach rechts Richtung "Oranienbaum" abbiegen, dort dann an der Hauptstrasse 107 Richtung "Gräfenhainichen" 1km fahren, bis du "Jüdenberg" erreichst, dann nach links abbiegen Richtung zu "Ferropolis" ("B107"), nach 2 weiteren km erreichst du das Sommercamp der Band eigene Handtücher könnten bei jedem Paket mitgebracht werden, auch würde 7 Tage (ohne dem früheren Beginn) eine E-Mail mit Details an dich gesandt werden, Speisen, Getränke, etc. wären entweder mit Bargeld oder Kreditkarte bezahlbar und am 30.07.2018 um 12:00 sollte der Platz / das Tipi / etc. geräumt sein, um den Rückbetrag zu erhalten Bill's Beitrag auf instagram mit den übersetzten Worten: ein Sommer, eine Insel, vier Tage, drei Nächte, fünfhundert Leute, hundert Tipi's, zweihundertfünfundsiebzig Betten, Millionen an Erinnerungen & eine Erfahrung! # bis zu 500 Fans hätten Platz beim Sommer-Camp: th-summercamp.com # Pakete: "As Young As We Are" ~''' "We Found Us" '''~ "Love Who Loves You Back" ~''' "Dogs Unleashed" '''~ "Easy" Upgrades "Geisterfahrer" ~''' "Invaded" '''Abstimmung der Live-Songs des Sommercamps 2018 * Freitag: 80% stimmten für "Love Who Loves You Back" • 20% stimmten für "Covered In Gold" * Donnerstag: 61% stimmten für "Heilig" • 39% stimmten für "Nach Dir Kommt Nichts" * Mittwoch: 82% stimmten für "Automatic" • 18% stimmten für "Cotton Candy Sky" * Dienstag: 67% stimmten für "Rette Mich" • 33% stimmten für "Leb Die Sekunde" * Montag: 58% stimmten für "Wenn Nicht Mehr Geht" • 42% stimmten für "Lass Uns Hier Raus" auch wäre das Event mit vegetarischen und optional veganen Speisen mit allgemein zusätzlich einem strikten Handyverbot erwähnt, berichtet beispielsweise u.A. auch dieser Beitrag von "nobe" vom 23.05.2018 auf "kurier.at" "As Young As We Are" - Paket (3.599€) * mit Beginn um 8:00 am 27.07.2018, gäbe es einen 3-Tage-Übernächtigungsplatz und inkludiertem 3-Tage-Programm in deinem exklusiven Einzel-Tipi mit einem 140x200cm klappbaren Bett (ausgestattet mit einer Matratze, einem Bettbezug, einem Kissen und einer Decke je mit Überzug) * das Tipi-Equipment wäre bestehend aus einem Sitzsack, einem Teppich, einem Tisch, einer batterie-betriebenen Lampe, Stromanschlüsse und einer Kleiderstange. * Treehouse Portier-Service * Zugang zu allen Bereichen und Aktivitäten des Sommer-Camps * 5 ausgewählte Songs als Live-Konzert * einem professionellen Foto mit den Bandmitgliedern * einem exklusiven Armband des Sommercamp-Festivals * Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen ...als auch einem unbegrenzten Limit der Wasser-Station (Soft-Drinks und alkoholische Getränke wären jedoch nicht beinhaltend, könnten jedoch an der Bar gekauft werden) "We Found Us" - Paket (1.799€) * mit Beginn um 8:00 am 27.07.2018, gäbe es einen 3-Tage-Übernächtigungsplatz und inkludiertem 3-Tage-Programm in einem 2-Personen-Tipi mit zwei von einander getrannten 80x200cm klappbaren Einzelbetten (ausgestattet mit einer Matratze, Bettbezüge, Kissen und Decken je mit Überzug) hingegen das "We Found Us 2"-Paket (3.598€) liesse dich deine/n weitere/n Tipi-PartnerIn selbst aussuchen * das Tipi-Equipment wäre bestehend aus einem Sitzsack, einem Teppich, einem Tisch, einer batterie-betriebenen Lampe, Stromanschlüsse und einer Kleiderstange. * Treehouse Portier-Service * Zugang zu allen Bereichen und Aktivitäten des Sommer-Camps * 5 ausgewählte Songs als Live-Konzert * einem professionellen Foto mit den Bandmitgliedern * einem exklusiven Armband des Sommercamp-Festivals * Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen ...als auch einem unbegrenzten Limit der Wasser-Station (Soft-Drinks und alkoholische Getränke wären jedoch nicht beinhaltend, könnten jedoch an der Bar gekauft werden) "Love Who Loves You Back" - Paket (999€) * mit Beginn um 8:00 am 27.07.2018, gäbe es einen 3-Tage-Übernächtigungsplatz und inkludiertem 3-Tage-Programm in einem 4-Personen-Tipi mit 3 Camping-Betten (ausgestattet mit Kissen und Schlafsäcken) hingegen das "Love Who Loves You Back 4"-Paket (3.996€) liesse dich deine 3 weiteren Tipi-PartnerInnen selbst aussuchen * das Tipi-Equipment wäre bestehend aus einem Teppich, einem Tisch, einer batterie-betriebenen Lampe, Stromanschlüsse und einer Kleiderstange, jedoch keinem Sitzsack. * Treehouse Portier-Service * Zugang zu allen Bereichen und Aktivitäten des Sommer-Camps * 5 ausgewählte Songs als Live-Konzert * einem professionellen Foto mit den Bandmitgliedern * einem exklusiven Armband des Sommercamp-Festivals * Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen ...als auch einem unbegrenzten Limit der Wasser-Station (Soft-Drinks und alkoholische Getränke wären jedoch nicht beinhaltend, könnten jedoch an der Bar gekauft werden) "Dogs Unleashed" - Paket (799€) * mit Beginn um 8:00 am 27.07.2018, gäbe es einen 3-Tage-Übernächtigungsplatz und inkludiertem 3-Tage-Programm in einem selbst-mitgebrachten Zelt, das enthaltene Equipment wäre dann nur das darin-befindliche * Treehouse Portier-Service * Zugang zu allen Bereichen und Aktivitäten des Sommer-Camps * 5 ausgewählte Songs als Live-Konzert * einem professionellen Foto mit den Bandmitgliedern * einem exklusiven Armband des Sommercamp-Festivals * Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen ...als auch einem unbegrenzten Limit der Wasser-Station (Soft-Drinks und alkoholische Getränke wären jedoch nicht beinhaltend, könnten jedoch an der Bar gekauft werden) "Easy" - Paket (899€) * mit Beginn um 8:00 am 27.07.2018, gäbe es einen für 3 Tage gesicherten und bewachten Platz für dein Wohnmobil / deinen Wohnwagen direkt im "TH Sommer Camp" mit zusätzlich dem inkludierten 3-Tage-Programm, das enthaltene Equipment wäre dann nur das darin-befindliche * Treehouse Portier-Service * Zugang zu allen Bereichen und Aktivitäten des Sommer-Camps * 5 ausgewählte Songs als Live-Konzert * einem professionellen Foto mit den Bandmitgliedern * einem exklusiven Armband des Sommercamp-Festivals * Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen ...als auch einem unbegrenzten Limit der Wasser-Station (Soft-Drinks und alkoholische Getränke wären jedoch nicht beinhaltend, könnten jedoch an der Bar gekauft werden) Upgrade: "Geisterfahrer" (45€) um dieses Upgrade umzusetzen, müsstest du zuvor eines der oben-erwähnten Pakete kaufen * mit Beginn um 8:00 am 27.07.2018, gäbe es für 3 Tage einen passenden Platz für dein Auto direkt im "TH Sommer Camp" mit zusätzlich dem inkludierten 3-Tage-Programm, das enthaltene Equipment wäre dann nur das darin-befindliche (jedoch müsste es tatsächlich ein Auto sein ...kein Anhänger, kein Wohnmobil, kein Campingbus oder ähnlicher "fahrbarer Untersatz") Upgrade: "Invaded" (ab 249€) um dieses Upgrade umzusetzen, müsstest du zuvor eines der oben-erwähnten Pakete kaufen * erlebe das Event bereits am 26.07.2018 ab 16:00, als auch bist du bei der einmaligen Eröffnungsfeier direkt mit dabei ' 08.06.2018 �� R.I.P. Pumba (5 Jahre) ' 12.03.2018 - Pumba's Arztbesuch nähere Details wären auf der Infoseite zu den Fakten über die Band-Mitglieder findbar ' 04.06.2018 Bill's neues Tattoo in L.A. ist eine Schlange �� mit anvisiertem Ziel am Kopf ' als YouTube-Video von Tokio Hotel Spain mit zusätzlichen Direkt-Texthinweis direkt im Video mit "das leitbild" und als Bild mit Beitrag von "Daniel Meyer" als "dasleitbild" auf instagram auch als Beitrag auf tokiohotelaliensspain.blogspot.com von "Tokio Hotel Worldwide FC" 16.05.2018 als Direkt-Bild • während er eine Jeans der Marke 'Calvin Klein' trug ° Quellenangaben: Bill's verifiziertes instagram-Profil 09.04.2018 als zweiteres Bild ° Quellenangaben: Bill's verifiziertem instagram-Profil 09.03.2018 Bill mit bloss einem Handtuch bekleidet auf TH's Twitter-Profil und auf Bill's Instagram-Profil mit identen Bild 13.11.2017 ein ähnlicher Instagram-Beitrag • als Direkt-Bild 03.10.2017 als weiteren instagram-Beitrag mit ähnlichem Bild 14.05.2018 • selbiger Song auf 'spotify' & die "I'm Not OK"-EP auf 'iTunes' und auf 'amazon' als komplettes Video des 18.05.2018 • beide Kaulitz-Brüder leben seit 8 Jahren in L.A. • arbeiten gerade an einem weiteren Album • und wären sie wieder zurück in Deutschland, werde auch Ursula (Oma-Kaulitz) besucht �� �� zu den Tourdaten �� �� die Zeitzonen der Konzerte wäre übrigens in "CET" (Central European Time) notiert & heute ist der . , Uhrzeit: (UTC/GMT -2 Stunden) zur treehouse-ticketing Webseite & • zur Begründung für die vorläufige Verschiebung der 2018-Tour in englischer Sprache (je auf 'twitter') • Beitrag_1 und Beitrag_2 ~ Schrei Live ~ Zimmer 483 ~ Room 483 ~ 1000 Hotels ~ Humanoid City ~ Feel It All ~ Billy ~ Dream Machine ~ 23.05.2018 "Boy Don't Cry" als "Beste Cinematographie 2018" nominiert ���� erweiterte Infos wurde zur Seite der anderen Projekte auf Auftritte der Band verschoben Linda, Gustav's Tochter und weitere Details zur Band gäbe es übrigens auch bereits nähere Informationen notiert vom 19.03.2018 gäbe es von Gustav's instagram-Profil eines der weiteren Bilder seiner Tochter auch ein Bild kurz vor der Geburt von seiner und Linda's Tochter bei Gustav's instagram-Profil 14.02.2018 Valentinstag mit Bill und Pumba �� als twitter-Beitrag des Sängers 12.06.2017 Bill's Shooting beim "Zoo Magazine" in Amsterdam, Niederlande ���� E a s y auch verfügbar auf iTunes • Spotify • Apple Music • Google Play • Amazon • Deezer • Napster • lnk.to B o y D o n ' t C r y Regi-Remix Drangsal Edit Tiefenschwarz-Remix auch verfügbar auf smg.lnk.to spotify iTunes apple music google play deezer amazon music soundcloud napster rhapsody tidal D r e a m M a c h i n e ~ T o u r 2017